Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system which are used in a scanner, a video camera, a digital still camera and the like.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus is known that includes a pixel region in which pixels each containing a photoelectric conversion element are arrayed, and a readout circuit for reading out the signals. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-284658 discloses an imaging apparatus that includes a pixel region which has pixels that are each driven by a power source voltage arrayed therein, and a pixel signal processing circuit which processes signals sent from the pixel region while regarding a reference voltage as a reference.
The above described imaging apparatus has such a problem that a magnetic field incident externally is captured by a loop which includes a supplying wire for the power source voltage that is supplied to a pixel unit and a supplying wire for the reference voltage that is supplied to the pixel signal processing circuit, and the captured magnetic field is observed as noise.
An object of the present invention is to provide an imaging apparatus and an imaging system which can reduce the noise originating in the magnetic field incident externally.